Presumption
by Carnadeite
Summary: —Cinta memang bisa membalikkan logika. Tapi itu tak berarti kalau kau harus menduga-duga. Lihatlah realita dan sadari bahwa ia menyukaimu, Hiruma. Untuk Pinkyukka dan Karin-Mikkadhira's Infantrum Challenge; FSF's Way Of Love. Dengan prompt; Presumption. RnR or CnC?


**Dedicated for:**

—1. **Karin-Mikkadhira's FSF Way of Love Infantrum Challenge**. (Maaf kalau setorannya gaje dan abal dan melenceng dari _prompt_-nya :')).

—2. **Pinyukka** (yang beberapa waktu lalu ultah. HBD Kakak cantiiik~ Maaf telat ngasihnya dan semoga berkenan dengan hadiah kecil ini~ :')).

—3. **Karin-Mikkadhira** (Untuk segalanya; terimakasih, aku bisa jadi aku yang sekarang ini karena kamu :')).

**.**

**.**

* * *

[_Cinta selalu memutarbalikkan segala logika_]

[_Membuat fakta mengabur dari mata_]

[_Membuat diri terjerat dalam ilusi yang tak nyata_]

[_Hingga dirimu terus menduga-duga—tanpa tahu bagaimana realita yang sebenarnya_]

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya, membuat bumi kini dibungkus oleh cahayanya yang lembut—serta menenangkan. Bulan penuh itu kini menggantung rendah di angkasa, seakan-akan mendekatkan dirinya dengan bumi yang ia sinari itu. Walaupun begitu, di hamparan langit yang luas itu tak terlihat satu pun bintang yang bercahaya—otomatis membuat sang dewi malam bekerja sendirian. Ah—tidak juga, beberapa awan tipis mulai menemaninya untuk menghiasi kanvas gelap itu.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya malam, angin khas musim gugur yang sedikit dingin pun mulai berhembus menyusuri bumi. Membuat harum dedaunan yang ranggas memenuhi langit-langit kota. Namun _quarterback_ yang sedang duduk itu tidak bisa merasakannya. Tidak—karena sebuah jendela menghalangi angin untuk membelai wajahnya.

Youichi Hiruma—sang _quarterback_ itu kini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kelas yang terletak di lantai dua. Namun ia tidak sendirian seperti sang purnama. Masih ada laptop VAIO yang tetap setia menemaninya. Tetapi, apabila kau menelaah lebih dekat, lebih jauh, maka kau akan mendapati ruangan kelas yang ditempati Hiruma itu sangat sunyi. Tidak sepenuhnya sunyi, sih. Tapi tidak biasa—tidak terdengar melodi ketikan yang dihasilkan Hiruma, yang ada hanyalah suara dengkuran halus sang komandan dari neraka itu.

Sungguh tidak biasa. Ah ... hari ini memang tidak biasa.

Tentu saja. Ini hari yang tidak biasa, entah itu bagi Hiruma maupun bagi tim yang ia pimpin. Sedikit informasi saja, Deimon Devil Bats—klub _amefuto_ yang Hiruma pimpin—baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertandingan dan itu bukan-jenis-pertandingan-yang biasa-saja. Tentu saja, bagian mana dari memenangkan pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji Naga yang biasa saja? Sekali lagi, ini memang bukan hari yang biasa. Lihat saja, lelaki pemilik nomer punggung satu itu kini tertidur dengan laptop VAIO yang masih menyala di hadapannya. Kontras dengan kesehariannya, ekspresi wajahnya kali ini begitu damai. Andai saja sinar bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela bisa memberitahukan mimpi macam apa yang Hiruma jalani sampai tidurnya begitu nyenyak—tanpa terdengar suara kekehan dari mulutnya. Begitu tenang—tanpa seringai yang telukis di wajahnya.

Begitu tenang ... sampai ia tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan.

_Grek,_

Telinga lelaki berambut pirang itu kini sedikit menegang. Merespons suara yang kebetulan tertangkap oleh telinga _elf_ sensitifnya. Kedua tangannya bahkan masih berada di kiri-kanan saku celananya. Hiruma tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan saat derap langkah kaki orang _itu_ semakin mendekat—hanya dadanya saja yang bergerak naik-turun dalam irama yang konstan.

"Hiruma-_kun_?" suara lembut seorang gadis kini mengambang di ruangan yang hanya disinari sinar bulan itu.

Sedikit.

Sedikit saja tubuh Hiruma menunjukkan respons pada suara yang terdengar heran, kaget namun lega secara bersamaan itu. Hanya jemari ramping yang berada dalam saku celana lelaki itu yang sedikit bergetar saat mendengar suara sang gadis yang ia kenal sejak lama itu. Suara yang bisa Hiruma tebak siapa pemiliknya walaupun ia tak bisa melihat wajah sang empunya seperti sekarang. (Suara yang diam-diam membuat organ di dadanya itu bertalu-talu lebih keras—dan setengah mati ia sembunyikan). Ya, suara gadis itu. Mamori Anezaki.

Dalam hati, Hiruma bertanya-tanya; _kenapa manajer sialan itu ada di sini?_ _Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama anak-anak sialan itu?_

Jeda sejenak. Telinga Hiruma tidak mendengar satu suara pun selain suara napasnya. Sekarang, ia sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Kendali atas dirinya sudah kembali. Tapi ia tidak membuka matanya. Otak jeniusnya sibuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, apa yang manajer sialannya itu lakukan.

"Manajer sialan itu pasti datang ke sini untuk marah-marah karena kau tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan tim!" Logika quarterback itu mulai menyuarakan konklusi dan dalam hati, Hiruma pun menyetujui. _Tentu saja, memang apa lagi yang akan dilakukan gadis penggila benda manis menjijikan itu selain marah-marah? _Pikir Hiruma.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Membuat Hiruma menduga-duga apa yang gadis itu akan lakukan pada dirinya. Namun, kedua bola matanya yang indah itu masih tenggelam di dalam pelupuk matanya. Entah masih enggan untuk terbuka atau memang sengaja menunggu. Tapi ... menunggu apa?

"Hiruma-_kun_," panggil Mamori pelan, namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengarnya. Dalam hati Hiruma menyeringai. Sebentar lagi pasti kemarahan manajernya itu akan meledak dan ia suka itu. Menjahili kakak-perempuan-tak sah-Sena itu sudah menjadi hobi yang ia sukai rupanya.

Namun, saat wangi _vanilla_ mulai mendekatinya, angan akan kesenangan itu luntur seketika. Tubuh Hiruma sedikit berjengit saat ia merasakan hembusan napas Mamori mengenai wajahnya. Begitu dekat, begitu ... hangat. Hiruma mati-matian menggunakan _poker face-_nya. Sial! Tidak boleh ia menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa gugupnya di hadapan gadis itu!

Masih dalam keadaan menutup mata, Hiruma merasakan sebuah material diletakkan di dadanya. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah kesan pertama yang Hiruma tangkap. Beberapa saat kemudian, napas gadis itu menjauh darinya. Meninggalkan sebuah kekosongan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Napas Hiruma masih tetap konstan, berbeda sekali dengan adrenalinnya yang tengah berpacu kencang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengendalikannya, namun itu membuktikan _poker face_-nya memang sudah mendewa sekali.

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, namun semakin menjauh.

_Grek,_

"_Arigatou_." Dan pintu kembali tertutup.

Kedua zamrud Hiruma akhirnya terbuka juga dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah _blazer_ hijau, sama dengan _blazer_ yang ia pakai. Namun, itu bukan miliknya. Terbukti dengan wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari setiap serat kainnya yang membuat aroma manis itu menempel pada penciuman Hiruma.

Hiruma kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sini, tapi degup jantung _quarterback_ itu masih saja menggila dan ia bisa bersumpah ada yang salah dengan jantungnya itu.

"_Fvck_. Apa-apan tadi itu?" rutuk Hiruma, entah kepada siapa, entah kepada apa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Presumption**

**Disclaimer; Eyeshield 21** Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Presumption © **Carnadeite

_(No material profit taken, just happiness that author can take from this FanFic)_

**Rated; **T _for Hiruma foul languages._

**Pairing; **Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

**Genre; R**omance-**D**rama

**Warnings; **_First fluff _yang maksa, OOC—terutama Hiruma dan Mamori, ide pasaran, _typo_ (s), Canon '_what if' situation_, _less__ conflict_.

**.**

_**Formally written for **_**Karin-Mikkadhira's **_**Infantrum Challenge**_**;**

** Fitzgerald's Way Of Love**

_**With a prompt**_**; ****Presumption****—****-dugaan****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hiruma melemparkan _blazer_ itu ke belakang. Tidak kuat dengan aroma manis yang menyengat hidungnya. Ah ... lebih tepatnya lagi, ia tak kuat menahan sensasi menggelitik yang diakibatkan parfum gadis itu. Karena ... parfum itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang tadi _itu_.

Hell_. Lalu kenapa kalau aku ingat kejadian tadi? _batin Hiruma menyangkal.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop peraknya. Hening kembali. Ia kemudian menutup laptopnya. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tentu saja, karena segenap perhatiannya tercurahkan pada kejadian tadi. Kelelahan yang menderanya pun sejenak terlupakan. Sel-sel otaknya sibuk menganalisa, membandingkan, dan mengelola data tentang kejadian tadi.

Mamori seharusnya memarahinya. Namun gadis itu malah mendekatinya dan memberikan _blazer_-nya. Mamori seharusnya menggembungkan pipinya, bukan malah tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Mamori seharusnya bertengkar dengannya—memaksanya turun dan ikut berpesta, bukan membiarkan dirinya seperti ini, tidak jelas seperti ini.

Satu kesimpulan kemudian bisa Hiruma ambil.

Dugaannya salah.

Dan ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka. Karena kejadian tadi sukses menjungkirbalikkan logika yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi. Untuk apa ia disebut jenius kalau menduga hal seperti ini saja ia masih bisa salah? Ia merasa kepintarannya itu ternodai oleh gadis itu dan ia tidak suka.

_Grek,_

Lamunan Hiruma terputus saat seseorang membuka pintu kelas itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi tegap yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak turun?" sahut pemilik suara berat itu.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak lihat dirimu sendiri, Orang Tua Sialan," balas Hiruma sinis. Hatinya sedikit jengkel juga; kenapa malah Musashi yang menanyakan hal itu padanya?

_Kicker_ Deimon itu malah berjalan mendekatinya, mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan Hiruma. Senyumnya masih terpampang. "Aku melihatnya."

"Apa?" Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, menatap pemandangan kota yang dihiasi cahaya lampu bak kunang-kunang di malam hari. Berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Musashi sambil menatap sahabatnya penasaran. Hiruma menoleh tertarik.

"Anezaki menyukaimu, bukan?" Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan _to the point_, khas Musashi. Dahi Hiruma terlipat.

Jeda sejenak.

Tidak.

Lama, sebenarnya. Iris zamrud Hiruma menghujam tepat ke bola mata gelap Musashi dengan maksud yang sulit diartikan dan tiba-tiba tawa setan Hiruma terdengar. Lelaki itu meneteskan air mata sambil terpingkal-pingkal di bangkunya. Salah satu alis Musashi terangkat. _Apa aku melakukan hal yang lucu?_

"Ke ke ke ke ke! Bicara apa kau ini, Orang Tua? Manajer Sialan itu kan suka pada Si Cebol. Ke ke ke ke ke ke, rupanya kau semakin bodoh, ya? Ah! Seharusnya tadi aku memotret ekspresi konyolmu! Ke ke ke ke ke!" Lelaki beranting itu hanya bisa menghapus air mata yang mengalir akibat tawa ekstrimnya tadi.

Musashi menghela napas. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau Hiruma lah lelaki yang ia ajak bicara. Dan itu berarti ia harus menaikkan level kesabarannya.

"Kukira kau sadar dan Ceb—Sena? Kau pikir Anezaki menyukai Sena?" Musashi kembali bertanya. Kali ini bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa. Tentu saja, ia baru saja mendengar sahabatnya mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau ia cemburu pada Sena. Pada Sena yang itu, Demi Tuhan! Sepertinya otak jenius Hiruma tidak diasah untuk urusan seperti ini.

Tatapan dingin Hiruma mulai ditujukan pada lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Itu urusanku. Apa pedulimu?"

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku juga dan asal kau tahu ... dugaanmu itu tidak tepat," ujar Musashi sambil menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Keh, lalu kau meragukan apa yang kulihat tiap hari? Si Manajer Sialan itu selalu menjaga Si Cebol secara berle—"

"Cemburu." Musashi menegaskan, "kau cemburu dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu apalagi meragukanmu. Benar, Anezaki memang menjaga Sena. Tapi itu bukan rasa suka," lanjutnya.

"Hipotesis konyol." Hiruma berkomentar sambil beranjak dari bangkunya. Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu kemudian mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan laptopnya ke sana. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan serius Musashi.

"Berhentilah menduga-duga dan lihat kenyataannya. Kau sendiri menyukainya, kan?" Suara Musashi kembali mengambang di langit-langit ruangan. Hiruma tidak menoleh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap sesuatu yang Musashi lempar mendadak kepadanya. Refleks yang cukup baik. Sangat baik, malah.

Musashi tersenyum. "Kau akan membutuhkannya."

Hiruma hanya mendecih. "_Fvck_."

**.**

**.**

Saat Hiruma sadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah berada di kompleks perumahan yang sedikit asing baginya. Perjalanan super cepatnya sudah terlewati dan kini ia sedang melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tangan kirinya membawa senjata favoritnya, sementara tangan satunya lagi membawa benda yang tadi dilemparkan Musashi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa _mint_ kesukaannya. Sesekali ia ciptakan gelembung untuk mengusir kebosanan. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian tertumpu pada sosok yang berada di sisi pagar berwarna hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hiruma menyeringai. Kebosanannya menghilang karena target telah ditemukan.

Kakinya yang jenjang kemudian segera mengeliminasi jarak di antara dirinya dan orang _itu_. Tak lama, Hiruma kemudian menjatuhkan benda _itu_ ke kepala gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. Ia menyeringai dan terus berjalan melewati gadis itu.

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_?" panggil gadis itu ragu. Sebelum membalikkan badannya, Hiruma tersenyum kemudian menoleh dengan tatapan datar. Tepat. Gadis berambut coklat-kemerahan itu memang Mamori Anezaki. Iris biru langitnya itu kini memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan yang ... tidak biasa. Hiruma kemudian berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali," sahut Hiruma sambil menyeringai geli melihat wajah manajernya terbungkus _blazer_-nya sendiri. _Girl in a green hood_. Sementara itu, gadis itu refleks menggembungkan pipinya. Seringai Hiruma makin menjadi, _lucu sekali melihat ekspresi gadis itu_.

"_Mou_, kau jahat!" rajuknya tak berdaya. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang akan berdaya kalau dihadapkan pada Hiruma—dan buku ancamannya? Begitu pula dengan Mamori. Ia jengkel luar biasa pada kaptennya itu. Sudah susah payah dirinya pulang kedinginan tanpa _blazer_ tapi dia malah disebut ceroboh. Dan ia lebih kesal karena tidak bisa sepenuhnya melawan Hiruma.

"Salah ya kalau aku meminjamkan _blazer_-ku padamu?" gadis itu kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Posisi yang sering ia gunakan saat akan berdebat dengan Hiruma.

"Kau tidak meminjamkannya." Hiruma menarik napas kemudian menyeringai, "Kau meninggalkannya, merepotkan sekali," balas Hiruma tak mau kalah. Menggoda gadis di hadapannya itu memang menyenangkan. Sejenak ia lupa tujuannya datang ke sini. Mendengar ucapan sang kapten, pipi Mamori kembali menggembung. Tapi kini dihiasi semburat merah yang membuat alis Hiruma naik beberapa senti. _Apa itu?_

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori khawatir. Pertandingan tadi siang tidak bisa dikategorikan ringan. Malah berat. Sangat berat. Apalagi tadi ia melihat Hiruma beristirahat di kelas sendirian. Sendirian, seakan ia tidak mau orang lain melihat dirinya yang kelelahan itu.

"Keh, kalau kau punya waktu, lebih baik kau pikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting," sahut Hiruma datar.

"Lalu kalau kau yang kuanggap pe—" menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, Mamori menutup mulutnya. "Lupakan." Mamori kemudian berbalik menuju gerbang rumahnya sambil mengutuk bibirnya.

"_Damn_, jangan seenaknya melepaskan tanggung jawab begitu, Manajer Sialan!" seru Hiruma kesal atau ... penasaran? Apapun itu, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang.

"Tanggung jawab apalagi?" Mamori berbalik dengan gemas. Ia ingin segera masuk ke rumah. Bukan. Bukan karena kata kasar yang Hiruma lontarkan—dia sudah terbiasa. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menghindari lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin Hiruma tahu semuanya.

"Selesaikan apa yang kau mulai," titah lelaki setengah iblis itu. Mamori hanya menunduk sambil meremas ujung rok sekolah yang masih ia kenakan. Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, ia sudah tahu maksud Hiruma. Maka gadis itu kini menatap Hiruma. Sinar bulan kini terbias di matanya, membuat kedua cermin kembarnya memantulkan cahaya yang indah dan memesona. Dan Hiruma mungkin setuju karena ia pun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari manik yang secerah langit biru itu. Tanpa disadari, Hiruma tenggelam di dalam pesonanya.

Gerakan Hiruma beberapa saat kemudian tidak bisa diduga sama sekali. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Semakin dekat, ia merasakan sensasi itu kembali menggelitik dasar perutnya. Menegangkan namun menyenangkan. Ia bisa merasakan kedua manik milik manajernya itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Menarik dirinya semakin mendekat. Hembusan napas Mamori kini kembali menerpa wajahnya. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Ia kini sangat dekat dengan wajah gadis yang sudah memerah itu.

Mamori sendiri menatap Hiruma tidak percaya. Wajah tampan kapten tim-nya itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dan ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menghirup aroma _mint_ khas Hiruma. Mamori kini menutup matanya, membiarkan Hiruma mengambil alih.

Hiruma tertegun. Gadis itu menutup matanya seakan sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada hal yang akan Hiruma lakukan. Bayangan akan kejadian _deathmarch _kemudian merasuki dirinya. Ia ingat betapa perhatiannya gadis ini pada lututnya yang sedikit memar. Lalu kejadian tadi siang juga merebut perhatian Hiruma. Ia ingat gadis itu langsung menghampirinya sesaat setelah dirinya dijatuhkan Agon. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan lembutnya sentuhan yang ditinggalkan Mamori saat jemari halusnya membersihkan luka di wajahnya. Ia ingat dan ia bisa merasakan afeksi berlimpah yang gadis itu tujukan padanya.

"_Berhentilah menduga-duga dan lihat kenyataannya._"

Ia menatap lekat wajah Sang Malaikat Deimon yang sudah bersemu merah. _Kali ini dugaanku salah lagi_.

"_Kau sendiri menyukainya, kan?_"

Sebuah senyuman kini terlukis di wajah tampan Hiruma. _Dan, ya. Dugaanmu benar, Orang Tua Sialan._

Maka saat Hiruma merundukkan tubuh tingginya, sang bulan di atasnya pun mengintip malu-malu sambil tersenyum geli melihat perilaku dua insan yang tidak biasa itu.

Aah, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau hari ini memang tidak biasa?

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Orang yang jatuh cinta selalu menghubungkan setiap kejadian dalam hidupnya dengan orang yang ia suka. Tanpa peduli itu realita atau ilusi semata—asal hati yang sedang merekah itu bisa bahagia. Orang yang jatuh cinta rela terus menduga-duga. Menghindari fakta yang bisa membuatnya terluka. Mendekati segala dugaan yang melepas dahaga hatinya. Menyangkal segala anggapan yang tentang dirinya—dan cintanya, walau ia tahu itu benar adanya. Dan terus menduga-duga ... sampai mata hatinya sendiri bisa melihat yang sebenarnya._

-Carnadeite-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-SELESAI—**

**.**

**Deite's Note:**

Halo semuanya. Apa kabar?

Semoga baik-baik saja, ya. Jujur, waktu mau _publish_ fic ini aku nggak pede dan deg-deg-an banget. Serius, apalagi ini buat Infantrum Challenge. Tapi nggak mungkin juga, kan kalau nggak jadi di-_publish_? Hehe. Aku nggatau ini nge-_fluff_ atau enggak. Tapi yang pasti ini _no_-_feeling_, plot kurang dikembangkan, nggak _amazing_ dan akang Hiru disini menurutku OOC deh. Mamo-nya juga OOC ;_; #pundungdipojokan. Alalala~ semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan meramaikan fandom aja deh. :')

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Sankyuu for reading,**

**Mind to leave a little precious thing called review?**

**See you next timee~~**

**.**

**.**

**C****a****rna**deit**e**


End file.
